Blown Away
by Beauties Who Dance
Summary: Seventeen year old Maddie Ziegler, from Southampton, England, is offered a job for dancing with a famous group in New York. So, she accepts, and one of the perks is being able to ride first class on the Titanic. Meanwhile, eighteen year old James Milton is in deep poverty, and with just his luck, he wins a third class ticket for the Titanic. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a dance moms fanfic, and I will be uploading a couple times a week, and the chapters will be rather short, due to my posting them on Instagram as well (I'm beautieswhodance!) Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**

Maddie's POV:  
>The cold air whips at my face as I step out of the station wagon. I lend a hand to my younger sister, Mackenzie. She stands beside me, marveling at the magnificent sight ahead of us. Thousands of people bustling around the dock, some with whining toddlers, and others keeping close with their lovers. Mackenzie and I are here for a different reason, and I can't possibly wrap my mind around the fact that I, Madison Nicole Ziegler, was offered to dance with the most prestigious dance group in New York. It just blows my mind every time I think about it.<p>

Mackenzie interrupts my train of thought with, "Maddie, are you forgetting something?"

I snap back to reality, and say, "Right, the bags...and the tip!" I hand our chauffeur a mere three pounds and pick up the two bags that belong to me, and Mackenzie does the same with hers.

Mackenzie is full fledge excitement as we stroll across the busy square, trying to avoid collisions with others, and avoiding anyone that seems to be riding third class, as my dance instructor directed me to do.

"Do you see that? Maddie!" Mackenzie squealed.

"Sorry, I was just focusing on maybe, I don't know, getting on the ship?"

"Fine, we'll get on the ship, and then you'll have to listen to me."

I roll my eyes, and continue on my way, making sure Mackenzie stays close behind me.

We walk for about five more minutes before coming across the loading dock. I stare up at the ship, and just marvel in its existence. The Titanic is just absolutely gorgeous, just wading in the water, waiting for its many passengers to come aboard.

Mackenzie, once again, jolts with, "Are we going to get on or...?"

I laugh, and then answer, "I guess we should, shouldn't we?" So, I grab her hand, and we make our way towards the counter where we would verify everything.

Once we are able to talk to the man, he asks anything that you would expect; name, age, class, etc. I handed him my ticket, and then, it was Mackenzie's turn, and she was able to pass through, also.

We stand right before the doors, and together we make our way up the ramp, starting our new life together.

As we walk through the ship, there are so many people its unreal! There's families with children, some large, and some small, and there's lovers sweet talking to each other, and then there's people like Mackenzie and I, without any parents, and trying, desperately trying, to find their way around on this massive ship.

I'm fiercely gripping the pocket map that was provided, and I swerve down countless corridors, all streaming with people bustling around, trying to find their rooms. By now we aren't encountering any third class passengers, so I don't have to worry about not glancing towards them.

Finally, we come across our suite; number B60. I turn the key in the lock, and we enter the room, the door closing with a slight thud. My hands are stiff from carrying my heavy bags across so many hallways, and I set them down atop of the sofa in our room. I hadn't even began to look around, when Mackenzie shouts, "Maddie! Come look at this room!"

I pick up my two suitcases, and as I make my way into the bedroom, I am amazed by all of the glamour that exists in this very suite. Just think, this isn't even the nicest of the first class rooms, and it still must've cost a fortune!

When I reach Mackenzie, I see that she's sitting on a double bed, that has a gorgeous headboard that must've been made of the finest of wood. And the flooring was hard, but still extremely soft under my feet.

"I call this room!" Mackenzie said. I roll my eyes, and claim the next room over, which was still very marvelous. I set my bags down beside the foot of the bed, and I think to myself, "This will do."


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie's POV:

"Maddie! Maddie, I don't think that you're even listening to me," Mackenzie whined as she sat on my bed, rambling on and on as I comb through my hair.

I gazed at her reflection in the mirror as I said, "Mackenzie, not to be at all rude, but I'm not really listening to you. At least not enough to know every little word that you're saying." I turned around in my chair, and the look on her face was priceless.

"You may say that you're not being rude, but quite frankly, you are. You know what mom would say about this," she stated, rising up from the foot of the bed, and crossing her arms.

"Mackenzie, one, it was a joke. Two, please don't bring mom into this. Please," I firmly said to her, tears clinging to my eyes.

"Okay, fine. Anyways," she started, plopping back to where she was sitting previously, "what are you wearing to dinner tonight?"

"This," I said, pointing down at my simple green drees, with a pink satin bow tied just below the bodice.

Mackenzie looked as if I was saying the most insensible phrase in the world. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm wearing this dress, and my hair will be as it normally is. Why?"

"Maddie, this is the _Titanic_. You are not wearing that to your _first class_ dinner," Mackenzie stated, shaking her head, apparently disappointed in my sense of style.

"Well, what else am I supposed to wear?"

Immediately, Mackenzie rushed to my suitcase packed with clothes, and sorted through them, shaking her head at most of them, and setting aside the fanciest gowns that I own.

"Mackenzie, no, I'm not going to wear those to dinner."

"Whatever, just be prepared for humiliation," she said as she exited my room, and entered hers.

I shook my head one last time, and smiled as I sat back down at my vanity. As I run my comb through my light brown locks, I stared into the mirror, and recalled what my mother looked like. Beautiful blonde hair, brown eyes, and a heartwarming smile, so radiant and glorious, that the whole world could admire her. I closed my eyes, and shuddered, and then I continued on with getting ready.

After some time of waiting for my over-the-top sister to emerge from her room, I became impatient, and decided to walk out on the top deck, rather than just sit here, and do absolutely nothing. So, I knocked on her door, and I explained what I was doing through the oak, and she yelled "Okay!", and I went on my way.

The walk up to the deck required going up one of the most beautiful set of stairs that I've ever laid my eyes on; the Grand Staircase. I marveled at the beautifully crafted handrails, and the gorgeous clock that sat at the top of the stairs. I reached my hand out, and I ran it around the edge of the face of the clock. The wood felt like silk, it was so smooth. I finally snapped myself out of this trance that the beauty of the clock held me in. I did have seven other days to marvel in its magnificence, so I headed up another way-less-spectacular flight of stairs, and before I knew it, the wind was whipping at my face, pushing my hair behind me.

I sat down on a bench near the rail, and stared out into the mass of blue before me. And after a few minutes, someone sat next to me, and when I looked over at him, I noticed that he was very handsome, with olive skin, and chocolate brown hair that was cut just perfectly.

"Hi," he said, his voice radiating through the space between us.

"Hi."

He lets out a small laugh, and reached out his hand. "I'm James Milton, riding third class."

I accepted his hand gracefully, and before I introduced myself, I stole a glance down at what he was wearing, and it was very shabby indeed. "I'm Madison Ziegler, but I usually go by Maddie." I smiled at him, and before I could say one last thing, Mackenzie tapped my shoulder, and I said to him, "Meet me here tomorrow at eleven?"

He nodded, and I go on with Mackenzie. In the few words that we shared, I felt electricity spark within them. I knew that I was technically not supposed to talk to him, but who could stop me?

**A/N: hello everyone! Please comment your thoughts about this fic and please favorite or follow! Thanks sm!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually wrote this a while ago, but forgot to post it! Sorry and please R&R!**

Maddie's POV:

As soon as we were out of earshot of James, Mackenzie asked, "Who was that?"

I smiled down at the floor before answering, "That was James. James Milton."

Mackenzie smirked, and continued on with her questioning. "And? Do you like him?"

I rolled my eyes, and looked at her. "Did it look like I liked him?"

She immediately covered her mouth with her hands, and squealed into them. "Maddie! You do like him!"

I laughed along with her, and said, "I know! Except there's just one little flaw."

This time Mackenzie just looked at me sternly, and she questioned, "What?"

"I don't know if I'll end up regret telling you this but...he's riding third class."

Mackenzie threw her hands up in the air, and exclaimed, "Maddie! You know that you can't…"

I cut her off before she could remind me again. "I know, but I'll try to make it work, okay?"

"Alright, but I'm just warning you that your dance instructor may possibly find out."

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk. I think James may be worth it."

Mackenzie laughed one last time, and then she took my hand, and we made our way down to the dining room.

I had yet another chance to walk down the Grand Staircase, and this time was almost just as magnificent as the first, except I already knew what to expect. And before I descended down the last step, I glanced one last time at the clock ticking behind me, and I smiled, for this voyage was already so spectacular that I couldn't even imagine how the rest would unwind.

As we walked into the first class dining room, I noticed that everyone was dressed as if they were attending a medieval ball. The dresses that women had on were breathtaking; some in a good way, and others not. The men all wore a tuxedo, whether it was black and white, pinstriped, or all white; they were definitely polished from head to toe.

I glanced over at Mackenzie, who was definitely dressed to impress in her black and gold dress, with pearls sewn on in scattered areas of the dress. She must've seen the shock on my face, for she leaned over to me, and whispered, "See? I told you."

I glared over at her, and laughed just a bit before changing the subject to, "Any idea where our table is?"

"Nope. Well, I guess we should just check at the pedestal up there?"

Mackenzie answered with "Sure."

We made our way up to the man standing behind the pedestal, and he immediately inquired, "Names?"

"Uh Madison and Mackenzie Ziegler," I answered, wishing that I didn't stutter at the beginning of the phrase.

"You'll be seated at table number thirty one," he said as he pointed to the far wall.

"Thank you," I said to him as Mackenzie and I made our way across the room.

At the table, there were already a couple, a single woman, and a single man.

Mackenzie and I claim the seats between the two singles, and we introduce ourselves.

Almost immediately after I finished my introduction, he reached across Mackenzie's lap and shook my hand, then hers, and introduced himself as Rodger Andrade. Then the couple sitting across from us said that they were Margaret and Johnathon Sinclair, then finally the woman sitting next to me said that she was Twila McDermott, and she must've thought that we were scum, for she didn't even try to shake our hands.

After a few more minutes of chatting mostly with Rodger, another couple showed up, and went around to everyone, shaking each one of their hands, introducing themselves as Adrian and Nicholas Coffman. At last, the last seat was claimed by a Noelle Winston, who yet again, shook everyone's hand, and was very outgoing like Rodger, Adrian, and Nicolas. I'm honestly not sure how this dinner is going to unfold, for we have very different personalities sitting around this circular table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have a ton of pre-written chapters, but I keep forgetting to upload them! Again, so sorry, and please review!**

Maddie's POV:

As soon as we're all seated, Noelle began a conversation with, "I'm terribly sorry that I was late, but how are y'all doing?" she said, her southern accent clearly visible to everyone.

Robert Andrade answered first with, "I'm doing grand on this very fine day, and how about everyone else?"

"I'm pretty good, considering that I'm dining first class on the greatest ship out there," I stated, and everyone, including the sour ones, agreed with my statement.

"How did you all end up on the _Titanic_?" Adrian Coffman inquired, her feminine voice very sweet and gentle.

Mackenzie, who had been silent all the rest of the time, answered, "I'm here because of my sister, who is actually a very skilled dancer, despite her very plain appearance this evening."

I blushed immediately, and followed up on her statement with, "That is quite true, actually. We're here because a dance group in New York invited me, and offered me this trip on the _Titanic_._"_

"So you only accepted the job so you could ride on the _Titanic_?" Twila McDermott inquired, keeping her bitter expression throughout the whole phrase.

"No, that was just one of the things that they offered me. I'm honored to be invited to such a group," I said, trying to keep my annoyance towards Twila invisible.

"Oh, I see," she answered, and then she turned back around in her chair, and placed her hands in her lap, all the while with the same acrid look painted all over her face.

Noelle let out a small giggle into her hands, and said, "Anyways, why else are you all here?"

Robert answered with, "I design clothes for women mainly, and a studio in New York loved one of my outfits, and they also offered me a ride on this spectacular ship."

"Nice, and you two?" Noelle said, gesturing towards Adrian and Nicholas.

Nicholas replied for the both of them with, "I guess we're just ready for a fresh start." Adrian nodded, and I could see tears clinging onto her eyes.

Noelle paused for a moment, and just nodded her head slightly, and gestured to Margaret and Johnathon, and they seemed a bit confused at first, but caught on after a few seconds.

"I guess that we're just looking elsewhere," Margaret answered, and she signed a few words with her hands, and talked with a bit of a lisp.

Noelle just looked down at her hands before she asked the couple, "Is alright to ask if you're deaf?"

Johnathon answered this time with, "Yes, but we do have the ability to read lips, but we often sign, too."

Noelle smiled at them, and then concluded the conversation with, "Well, my son, Marcus, lives in America, and I'm going to visit him."

And as if it was on cue, the first course came out, and we all started eating, and continuing on with small talk about our interests, who we were, etc.

By the time the meal was over, it seemed as if all of us were great friends that have known each other for ages.

Once we got back to our room, Mackenzie immediately said, "Can you just imagine all of the other spectacular dinners that we'll have?"

"I know right!" We seemed to just stare up at the ceiling, marveling at the amazing things that would soon come our way.

I snapped out of the trance, and said, "We should go to bed soon."

"Alright. And don't forget that breakfast is tomorrow at seven thirty!" Mackenzie said as she made her way into her room.

I stripped off my plain dress, and slipped on my white nightgown. Then, I sat over at my vanity, removing each pin from my updo, and then letting the tangled mess gather around my shoulders. I took the brush sitting in the corner of the vanity, and weaved it through my hair, making sure that every knot was extinct. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time, and made my way over to the bed. As soon as I laid my head against the pillow, I could just smell the freshness of the linen, and the calmness of the ship rocking against the waves, and the last thing that I saw before I drifted off to sleep was James and I looking out onto the beautiful mass of blue that was before us.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie's POV:

I awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the small porthole window above my bed. I sat up immediately, and smiled, for in just five short hours, I would finally get to speak to James. I instantly got up out of bed, and rushed over the armoire with all of my dresses, both casual and fancy, and ran my hand along them, taking in the softness of the fabric. A light blush ensemble caught my eye, and I carefully took it out of the chest, and laid it out on the bed, and I knew at that moment that this dress was absolutely perfect for the occasion. I stripped off my nightgown and folded it neatly, and placed it at the bottom of the armoire, and rushed back to the dress and slipped it n over my head.

As I was tying the white bow around my waist, I stared at myself in the vanity mirror. What if James and I fell in love? How could we make it work? I closed my eyes, and imagined James and I in love, and it felt right. Actually, it felt amazing.

I made my way over to my vanity, and brushed my hair out thoroughly, and with just my luck, it actually looked nice hanging down. So, I took a few pins, and pulled just a few strands of hair from the side, and secured them in place.

By the time I was finished with getting ready, it was precisely seven fifteen, and just as I was about to go into Mackenzie's room, she popped into mine and said, "Are you nervous?"

I could feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment, and I responded a timid, "Yes."

"Well, I guess we should get going!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and answered, "And we shall."

I dined at the same table, with the same people, and in the same seat, with Mackenzie on my right and Twila McDermott to my left. We were the second to last to arrive, Noelle Winston being the final member to our table once more.

She again led the main conversation as we ate our breakfast, which was spectacular by the way. The breakfast consisted of many delightful treats including baked apples, grilled ham and sausage, buckwheat cakes, poached eggs, and omelets made to order.

When the meal was over, it was nearly nine o'clock, so I decided to just go up to the sky deck for the next two hours.

As I made my way up the stairs that lead to the deck, I immediately spotted James, and I smiled from ear to ear. He was sitting on the exact same bench that we met on, and he was waiting for me, even though we technically weren't supposed to meet for two more hours.

"Hi," I said as I sat next to him.

He whipped around and noticed me, and replied with, "Why, you're here early."

I laughed and said, "Ditto."

James placed his hand out, and said, "Mind talking a walk?"

I fit my hand in his, and answered with, "I'd be delighted."

His olive skin accented his chocolate brown hair perfectly, the sunlight of the mid-morning hitting it perfectly. "So," James started as we began walking, "tell me about you."

"Well, I'm a dancer, and I'm traveling to New York to dance professionally. And I have a sister, Mackenzie, and that's pretty much it."

He laughed before answering, "That's it? I'm sure there's much more to Maddie Ziegler than she takes credit for."

"Hm, really? I don't know…"

James laughed once more and said, "Well, I've been kind of on my own for a while now, and I dream of traveling the world someday, and I guess I kind of am now, and I actually got really lucky when I won this ticket at a poker game. Oh, and I play guitar."

I smiled up at him, and said, "Wow, James Milton's life in a blurb."

He laughed a bit before leading me over to the side of the ship, where you could see just a giant mass of blue stretched all of the way to where the land meets the sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I thought a moment before answering, "Yeah, it is."

James looked at me, his hazel eyes burning into mine, and trust me, all I wanted to do at that time was just lock my lips with his, and never come out of his embrace.

James just gazed at me, and I did the same towards him. He started inching closer, and closer, and he must've felt the same awful tension that I did, for within seconds his lips were against mine, and his hand rested just above my jawline.

I pulled away, smiling, and after a moment of silence between the two of us, "I should probably go. Mackenzie will be worried."

"Alright. Tomorrow?"

"Tonight. Meet me by the grand staircase at ten thirty."

I bid him a goodbye, and the last thing I saw was him smiling at me as I descended down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

James's POV:

My heart was still racing as I stood, speechless, on the sky deck after Maddie left. I loitered a few extra minutes, and then took it upon myself to descend down the very same staircase that she had. I pass many people as I go down the other two staircases that lead to the third class areas.

"Hello James!" Agnes Herring, an older woman whose room was across from mine, said.

"Hi Agnes," I replied, as I always do every time I see her.

I made my way down the several hallways that lead to my room, and I removed the key from my pocket, and turned it in the handle, and slightly pushed the door open, only to see my roommate laying atop his bed with a woman with nothing but a camisole on, sitting on him, her legs on either side of his torso. Their lips were locked, and his hands were roaming all around her body. I gently closed the door, and made my way down the hallways, saying my hello to Agnes once more.

I had absolutely no idea what to do with the remaining two hours before I ate lunch at noon, so I finally just concluded to working on the song that I started last night. I make my way back up the three staircases to the sky deck, and sit down on one of the benches that overlooked the beautiful landscape they call the ocean. I then whipped out the ratted piece of paper with several verses of lyrics sprawled on it, and began working.

The sun was shining high up in the bright blue sky, reminding me that lunch should be very soon. I glanced at my wristwatch; the smaller hand lingering in between the eleven and twelve, and the larger one resting on the nine. I hop up to my feet, and yet again, scurry down the three sets of stairs, trying to beat the rush that always happens right before the three meals, but, I was deemed unsuccessful, because as soon as I descended down the last step, I was swept away in a mass of people.

As soon as I sat down at a table, I searched around for my roommate, and he was absent from the one served meal that we would acquire per day. _Probably still hitting it off with that girl_, I thought.

I enjoyed a meal of vegetable soup, roasted pork, pound cake, and a biscuit, and water to soak it all down. I waited until mostly everyone in the dining room had left before I stood and made my way out of the room. Just to be sure, I went down the narrow hallways that lead to my room, and I just opened the door a crack before I noticed that the sheets on his bed were banished to the floor, so I just closed the door once more, and headed right back up to the sky deck. And then, I found my way back to the same bench that I was at just short of two hours before, and I was surprised to see Maddie Ziegler sitting on the very same bench, with her nose buried in a book.

Making sure to keep my noise level down, I inched closer and closer to her, but then took a slight turn to be facing her back, and I moved my hands slowly to her sides, and I pinched them ever so slightly before she jolted so hard that she almost fell off the bench. Then, she whipped around, and the anger in her eyes vanished when she saw that it was me, and she rose up and pulled me into an embrace. As her head rested on my shoulder, she whispered into my ear, "You shouldn't scare me like that."

I pulled away and answered, "Why not?"

She suddenly had this look of surprise painted on her face, and said, "I thought you were a murderer!"

I laughed at her remark, and countered with, "What are you reading?"

"Oh it's just a book that I got from the library just a little while ago?"

"Library?"

"Oh right, just the um…first and second classes have one," Maddie stuttered, embarrassment radiating from her tone of voice.

I hesitated before saying, "I should go. I guess I'll see you later."

Maddie had disappointment in her eyes, and she asked, "Tonight, right?"

"Yeah." And with that, I left, just to sit outside my room, waiting for a girl with sore lips to emerge from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie's POV:

I stare down at the cursed book that lies in my hands, and out of pure anger, I storm over to the railing of the massive ship, and I launch it overboard, wishing for anything that James and I could be seen as equal, that nobody would discriminate him for what he wears, or how much money he makes. But, unfortunately, that just can't be done.

I inhale deeply, and then I just burst out in tears, not because James walked away, but for everyone who doesn't have what I do, and for James, and how much I desperately want to be in his arms right about now. So, I charge down to the third class area, and I get lost in the maze of hallways until I see James, sitting, slumped over outside what must be his room. He must see me, because he runs to me and pulls me into an embrace, and I melt into the warmth of his arms, his warm breath against the side of my ear, and his strong arms around me, making me feel safe.

"Do you want to go swimming with me James?" I whisper into his shoulder.

"But I can't, Maddie I'm in—"

I pull away and look at him, my arms still wrapped around his neck, and I say, "I know, but James, I honestly don't care. Let's just go swimming."

His mouth curved into a smile right before he said, "What the heck. Let's go."

I laugh, and we made our way up to the first class space, and within minutes, we found the swimming pool, enclosed, with no one enjoying it.

I pull him by the wrist into the room, and he mentions one detail that I had let slip my mind. "What about swimsuits?"

"Well, we could just swim in our clothes."

"Alright then," James shouted, as he jumped in the pool, making one of the biggest splashes that I'd ever seen.

As he rose up from the water, I followed in his footsteps, roaring with laughter and delight as I plunged into the water.

When I came up for air, James was just inches away from me, and he wrapped his arms around me, and whispered into my ear, "What if someone comes in?"

"They won't, trust me." I gazed into his eyes, and before I knew it, he was pressed up against me, and I savored every moment, the taste of him, the feel of him against me, everything just felt completely right. He inched away, and said, "We are in a swimming pool."

My eyes remained closed, and I whispered, "Right." And he kissed me just once more before he lurched into the water, and grabbed me under with him. I took him by the hand, and we swam until our fingers and toes looked like raisins.

After at least two hours, I climbed out, and James followed me, and I noticed one last problem. We were wet. Soaking wet. I pulled him aside, and whispered, "We are wet, and we have no towel."

"We could just sit and wait to dry off," he suggested.

"Alright." And with that, we sat on the edge of the pool, our legs dangling over, barely missing the water.

James looked over at me, and said, "Maddie, do you really like me?"

I was, of course, startled by the question, and I immediately answered, "Of course, James. Why would you even ask?"

He let out a sigh, and replied with, "It's just that I don't have much to offer, I mean, I have almost no money, and there are so many other guys out there who have everything that you could ever want; money, charm, anything."

"But James, they're not you. I like you, not those snobs in first class."

He smiled, and kissed me, his motions so gentle, and his hands were rummaging through my hair, and right as we were at the height of the kiss, I hear the door open, and I pull away immediately, and try my hardest not to laugh as Twila McDermott struts in, with a tight suit one, that may be revealing a bit too much. I lean over to James, and I murmur, "We should go." He nods, and we awkwardly pass Twila, and make our way out of the room.

James pulls me in for another kiss, and after about a minute, it was me who pulled away and said, "I'm so sorry, but Mackenzie will be wondering where I am."

He strokes my cheekbone as he whispers, "Okay, I'll see you later." I nod, and we go our separate ways, exchanging one last lingering glance before he's too far away to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie's POV:

I can't help but smile as I turn the key into Mackenzie and I's room, because I know that James is perfect; everything about him just feels right. Of course, Makenzie sits on the couch with a stubborn expression on her face, and her arms are crossed, showing that she's been waiting for me for a while.

She immediately shouts at me, "What—why are you wet?!"

I can feel my cheeks flush with heat as I answer, "I was out with James."

"Were you in the ocean?!" Mackenzie cried, disbelief mixed with confusion and anger radiating from her voice.

"No, we went swimming," I explained to her, suddenly realizing how ridiculous the statement sounds.

"In the pool?!"

"Yes, and we had quite a good time, too."

She quiets her voice, and leaned closer to me as she said, "You do know he's not allowed, right?"

I instantly became annoyed with her, as if I didn't know that! "Of course I know Mackenzie; it's just not fair that he doesn't get to use the pool, so I let him."

Her eyes turn soft, and she replies with, "Okay, fine, I won't tell anyone, but you must promise me to not make me worry like that again!"

I laughed and said, "Alright, it's a deal."

I then told her all about my expedition with James, and about how Twila walked in on us, and almost out of nowhere, Mackenzie yelped, "Dinner! Maddie you have to get ready!"

My hair was mostly dry, but I was still very alarmed, because it was only an hour before the dinner began. I immediately ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, and rolled my hair up in it, wishing that it would finish up drying up fairly quickly. Then, I ran to my armoire (which now was stocked with mostly my nice and expensive gowns), and I chose one at random, which was a turquoise ensemble that had intricate designs on the bodice.

I quickly slipped it on, and ran back to the bathroom to hang my wet clothes, and I sprinted back to the vanity to tackle the mess of my hair.

I remove the towel from it, and it looks completely horrid. I don't think that there was one strand that wasn't completely tangled. I then began brushing through it, carefully but quickly, but wincing every few moments when the section of hair is way too knotted to brush through.

At last, I successfully styled my hair into a braided updo, and you wouldn't even be able to tell that it was a wet, knotted mess just minutes before. And as if on cue, Mackenzie appears from her room, dressed in yet again, an extravagant dress that definitely tops mine.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yep, let's eat!" I respond, and we were both laughing as we exited the room.

We made our way down to the dining hall, and I was so shocked I felt as if I could faint. James was standing there in a suit and tie waiting by the front doors of the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I haven't posted in a long while, and that no one is probably reading this, but for my own sake, I'm going to finish this fanfiction up :) and if you are reading this, please leave reviews!**

Maddie's POV:

I try my best not to act completely dumbfounded as I confront James about his sudden appearance. "What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper into his ear.

"Well, after you left, that lady who was in the pool when we left, Twila I think was her name, anyways, she asked for my name, and more about you and me."

For just a split second, I forgot about the dilemma with James, and I just felt pure happiness that there was an actual him and I. But then I was brought back into the reality of the situation, and I kept my voice as quiet as possible as I said, "What are you even going to tell her? I mean you are riding third class, and you're here, outside the first class dining hall. James, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, Maddie, I just want so badly to be with you." Tears begin to form on the surface of his eyes, and before they can drip down onto his cheeks, I press my lips against his, savoring the taste of him.

As I inch away slowly from him, I keep my arm on the nape of his neck as I whisper, "James, I love you."

I get lost in the whirlwind of colors in his eyes, as I hear him reply just softly enough for me to hear, "I love you, too."

Before we can escape into each other once more, Twila McDermott comes up behind James and says in the most irritating tone, "Fancy seeing you two again!"

"And I you, Twila," I murmur, clearly annoyed by her sudden entrance.

James just nods in her direction.

"What table do you normally sit at, James? Maybe you can join us this evening," Twila says.

"Yeah, that'd be spectacular," he replied, a smidge of fear in his voice. His hand slowly reached for mine, and I grabbed it, calming the shakiness in his voice.

"Alright then. I'll tell them to set an extra place; what's your full name?"

Instantly, all the color is drained from his face.

As soon as he started to stammer a reply, I jumped in for him and said, "I don't think you'll need it. Just tell them to set an extra place."

"Oh. Alright, then." And with that, Twila walked away.

I waited a minute before saying, "James, I hate to say it, but they are going to find out."

All he said before we strolled into the dining hall, "I know, but I need to try."


End file.
